


Napastel Fluff

by HollandiaNoir



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, napoleon cant eat sugar, pastel is tired but loves his bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:16:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollandiaNoir/pseuds/HollandiaNoir
Summary: This is a Napastel fluff one-shot, so enjoy.Napoleon likes to bake and Pastel is a supportive boyfriend.





	Napastel Fluff

Excited, he quickly walks to his boyfriends room and opens the door. His boyfriend, Pastel, groans and looks at him, then the clock.

“It’s 2am, what are you doing?”

He excitedly bounces in place.

“I did a thing and I want you to see it”

Pastel sighs, gets up and slowly shuffles to a grinning Napoleon. The two walk into the kitchen to see a three tier white fondant cake with red and gold accents. Pastel sighs again.

“Why the hell are you baking at 2am?”

“Technically, I started at midnight….but! I couldn’t sleep…..because I’m on a sugar high….”

As Napoleon says this, Pastel’s face slowly changes to a deadpan.

“You ate all the egg tarts.”

“......Maybe….”

“Of course you did.”

Napoleon grins excitedly and bounces again.

“Do you want to try it?”

“Maybe in a few hours, right now I’m going back to bed.”

As he’s talking, he turns around and starts walking out of the kitchen.

“Just one bite? Pleeeeeaaaaseee?”

“No”

Napoleon pouts and picks up the cake, putting it in the walk-in fridge. Still pouting, he starts cleaning up the mess he made.


End file.
